MLB Song Shorts Episode 2
by lemonaide8
Summary: “Model Boy run! Model Boy fly! Model Boy do what you can to get by!” All Adrien wanted was for someone to finally know both sides of him. This is my own Miraculous take on the song Lizard Boy from the musical Lizard Boy.


**A.N:** Okay so I know I should probably be working on my bigger musical, but I found this musical (Lizard Boy) recently (thanks to my friend), and I've been low key obsessing over how good the music is. Then, I was napping on the bus one day, like I usually do on the way home from school, and I thought of this. It's been in my head ever since and I needed to get it out. As always, feel free to leave reviews and comments. I love to hear your reactions. Enjoy the script!

 **Setting the Scene:**

In this short, Adrien has asked Marinette to be his date to the spring formal. They talk and laugh and dance a whole lot and all that fluffy stuff. In the middle of all that, Marinette kisses him and actually confesses and they start to become a real thing. Then, Adrien decides that not only does he not want to start off a relationship on a lie, but he also wants/needs someone to know all of him. He reveals his superhero identity to Marinette. She freaks out and Adrien takes it the wrong way. He thinks Marinette only ever liked him based on his model reputation (his job and his "perfect boy"/"model" behavior). This scene is the result.

 **Song List:**

1) Lizard Boy (Lizard Boy: A New Musical)

 _It is sunset in Paris and storm clouds fill the sky. Loud music can be heard from Francois DuPont as they are having their spring formal. We close in on the roof of the school where we find Marinette and Cat Noir._

Cat Noir: (hurt, he runs off the roof, using his pole to jump to the next one)

Marinette: (shocked and flustered, she runs after him but stops at the edge of the roof) Adrien!

 _The music for Model Boy (Lizard Boy) starts as Cat Noir runs across the rooftops._

Cat Noir: (fighting back tears) **Did you kiss me 'cause I look different from you?** (he stops on a random rooftop) **Did I kiss you 'cause I was fascinated too?** (he starts to run again, slower) **A year later it's the same. I have all of this** (he stops on a rooftop in front of a large Gabriel ad) **to blame. A wiser choice would be to take the rooftops home.** (he starts to run again)

 _In the background we see Ladybug following Cat Noir._

Cat Noir: **Whoa, whoa! And now I wish I never left that crappy dance!** (he lands in an ally and detransforms)

 _Plagg flies out of Adrien's ring and gives him a concerned look._

Adrien: **Whoa, whoa! I should've thought before I took that big a chance!**

Plagg: (flies in Adrien's pocket)

Adrien: (he starts to walk out of the ally and down the street) **It's time to run! It's time to fly! It's time to kiss this dream goodbye! I'll play these songs, I'll hear these hooks about the** (he passes a huge Gabriel poster featuring a big blown up picture of himself) **lonely boy who looks like a model!** (he starts to run)

 _It starts to rain lightly._

Ladybug, Plagg: **Model Boy run! Model Boy fly! Model Boy do what you can to get by! Model Boy run!**

Adrien: (he slows to a speed walk) **The city teases me in breaks between the rain. I'm just thinking about my life, mostly thinking about my pain. Thinking about how I must look on the surface.** (he stops) **What's absurd is she had me feeling things and questioning my very purpose.** (he starts walking again)

 _Ladybug follows him stealthily from the rooftops._

Adrien: **Was I supposed to leave my room and take a step outside? Was I supposed to take it measure by measure or subdivide?** (he makes a realization) **Maybe I hide behind my looks best I can to protect the human being no ones seeing. I would not have to reflect on my character. If you don't like me I won't ask you to book any interview or photoshoot with me based on my looks. I'll say that you are shallow and I'll leave the fault with you.** (he stops again) **Say you liked me for my looks! ...Though I know that isn't true.** (he starts to walk again)

Ladybug, Plagg: **Model Boy run! Model Boy fly! Model Boy do what you can to get by! Model Boy run!**

Adrien: **And I can say she was a bitch, and I can say I ran too quick, only to trip and fall. I couldn't catch myself in all the dreams I had. It seems I had the feelings that would never be reciprocated, faded into the past. So now I'm** ,

Adrien, Ladybug: **On my own!**

Adrien: **Better for,**

Adrien, Ladybug: **Me alone!**

Adrien: **Delete you,**

Adrien, Ladybug: **Off my phone!**

Adrien: **My heart is made of stone! My brightest parts have shown! So don't come back 'cause there's no need to atone!**

Adrien, Ladybug: **I'll say sayonara to you! The last I'm thinking of you, the last I'm drinking of you, but I will always love you! There's so much more above you, and I just had enough!**

Adrien: **You don't want me, I don't want you! ...And that's not true!** (he starts to run again)

Ladybug, Plagg: **Model Boy run! Model Boy fly! Model Boy do what you can to get by! Model Boy-**

Adrien: (he stops as he reaches the Tocadero) **No! ... Truth is what matters. Truth is I'm what's wrong. I have the power to fix this and I've had it all along. Truth is I am worthy. Truth is this is how I look. And I can't have a different dad!**

Adrien, Ladybug, Plagg: (Adrien starts to move closer to the Eiffel Tower) **Whoa, whoa!**

Adrien: **I used to think it was a better choice to hide!**

Adrien, Ladybug, Plagg: **Whoa, whoa!**

Adrien: (he starts walking a little faster) **Then you reminded me it's who I am inside! It's time to live, not just get by! Yoda says "Do, there is no try!" I'll give myself back all I took! I'll undo my mistakes and do whatever it takes! (he stops under the Tower) Because I'm just a boy who- 'Cause I'm an awesome cat who looks like a model!**

Adrien, Ladybug, Plagg: **Whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa! (X8)**

 _The scene fades out on Adrien with a determined look, Plagg peeping out concerned from Adrien's jacket, and Ladybug watching worriedly from one of the upper pillars of the Eiffel Tower. It is poring down rain._


End file.
